


Sexy Scavenger Hunt

by ReadWithSINcerity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Reader has no defined gender, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Sexual Tension, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithSINcerity/pseuds/ReadWithSINcerity
Summary: Stretch finds his datemate has left him a little present, now it's up to him to track down the clues...(shameless ReaderxUS!Paps fic, thank you Discord.  Reader has no defined gender, so use your imagination~!)
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Sexy Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovecakebacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecakebacon/gifts).



> This was inspired by coffee and chats on Discord. The idea was sexy scavenger hunt, and the votes are in! Looks like Stretch it is!  
> Enjoy SkeleHell, you sinners~! Fufufufu...

For someone who was so keen on his relaxation time, one would think Stretch would be fine with watching the world pass him by. That, however, was not the case. He actually enjoyed being pulled from his revelries in comfort now and then. For most of his life, it was his brother Blue that made his life more interesting.

But now, on the Surface? He also had you to thank for that.

And _boy_ , did you ever make things interesting lately!

Because the things you did ever since they two of you had gotten more "cozy" in your relationship kept him on his toes. Quite literally, today. He chuckled as he looked down at the note he found stowed away in the pocket of his hoodie that morning. If his brother had wanted to get him up and moving about more often, he should have introduced the two of you sooner.

On the little piece of paper were the following words:

_Hey Honey,_

_I'd like to play a little game with you.  
Follow the clues on this note and eventually,  
you'll find a BIG SURPRISE at the end.  
Love you~!_

The note was signed with your name, and the words "big surprise" were encircled by a large red heart. He flipped the note over and saw that you had written something else:

_Look under your pillow._

Stretch's browbone raised as his grin turned upward. So it was a scavenger hunt then? Cool. He had played those with his brother as a kid. In fact, Blue had done similar things in the past to get Stretch to clean up the house with him without throwing a tiny temper tantrum. Did you leave him little candies, too?

With a good-natured chuckle, Stretch tucked the little slip of paper back into his pocket, subconsciously brushing his thumb across the paper as he made his way up the stairs. Whatever could your little clue be?

...Well, that certainly was not candy.

Instead of a small chocolate bar, under Stretch's pillow was a balled-up sock. 

His other browbone quirked, puzzled at your strange clue. He picked it up and immediately felt something crinkle inside. As he undid the sock, he eyed it appraisingly as a burst of warmth blossomed in his chest and a rather lascivious smirk spread across his face. He had always had a certain...fondness for seeing a nice pair of legs clad in thigh-highs, and yours had been no exception - though, sadly, seeing such a pretty sight had only been a fantasy up until now. He didn't even know you owned a pair.

He let out a long, low whistle as he finally noticed the pattern imprinted on them: bones with a red bow looped around the aesthetically shorted femur. When did you get *this*?

As he tried to imagine how the fabric would looked stretched up over your legs, leaving just a few inches of that lovely human flesh of yours bare, his SOUL throbbed with a feeling that left the very idea of relaxation a distant memory. You were always full of little surprises, weren't you? You were the one who was brave enough to ask him on a date, who took the initiative on your first kiss together when he had chickened out (though you had scolded him for smoking three cigs in succession to calm his nerves), and was always there to yank him out of his bad moods when his brother wasn't around. You had also been the one to bring up the idea of progressing your relationship to more intimate levels - which, of course, he had been all for. He supposed THIS was your suggestion of wanting to get the ball rolling, so to speak.

In his eagerness, he nearly dropped the stocking as he tried to fish out the message inside. This one read:

_You'll find the next clue where you can get food as sweet as you._

Stretch knew instantly where you were referring.

He teleported to Muffet's so fast that he miscalculated how close he was to the counter and slammed right into it, causing the spider monster to let out a shriek and throw the tray of croissants she had been holding up into the air. Thankfully, Muffet's reflexes were on par and she made swift use of all six of her arms to snatch the wayward treats before any of them hit the floor.

Once she realized who it was, however, the spider's look of consternation morphed into something a bit more knowingly playful, and she laughed. "A little eager today, aren't you?"

Stretch made a sound like clearing his throat and apologized as he attempted to right the things he'd knocked over on the counter. Muffet shooed him away as her spider friends dropped from the ceiling to tidy things up.

"I suppose you are here for this?" she said, allowing another cluster of spiders to take the tray off her hands before she pulled out a very familiar jacket from beneath the counter. The cheerful tittering that erupted as Stretch tried (and failed) to not seem eager to take the garment off her hands did nothing to discourage him as he looked through the pockets. "I thought it was odd your datemate would ask me to hold that for you, but there was the mention of a little scavenger hunt they had you on. Huhuhu~!"

Wait, you had told _Muffet_? He glanced at the spider monster and wondered just how much she knew. Surely, you hadn't said exactly why you were doing this, had you? He tried not to think about it. At least Muffet could keep a secret. But if he found out you were doing what he thought you were doing and more people knew, well then! Maybe he could set aside his embarrassment for a time if you really wanted everyone to know.

Face softly glowing with his magic, he turned away from Muffet's laughter, throwing up a hand and saying thanks as he headed out of the building. The moment he rounded the corner, he was turning every pocket on that jacket inside-out in attempts to find the next clue. The moment his fingers brushed the paper, he knew he hit pay dirt.

And slowly, Stretch began what was undoubtedly the most work he had done willingly in months to find the remaining clues:

A shoe shoved behind a bottles of honey at the store where you two had met.

A second stocking, hidden in a hollow tree where you two had your first date.

A sweater draped over a statue at the park where you first held hands.

A shirt left neatly folded by the fountain where you shared your first kiss.

A pair of pants slipped into a storage closet at a movie theater where...Stars, had THAT been a fun night!

And, finally, another shoe in the rafters of the gazebo the two of you had taken refuge in from a rain shower - the same place that Stretch had blurted out his feelings for you.

The memories that played out remembering the precious progression of your relationship began to slowly shift the warmth in his face until it extended throughout his entire form. How had he wound up with someone like you? His excitement at your little game began to simmer down as affection for you welled up within his chest. By the time Stretch realized how you were leading him on a trip down memory lane, his SOUL literally throbbed with a mixture of gratitude that you were his and a bone-deep longing to have you wrapped up in his arms again.

As he retrieved the final message from inside of the shoe, he undid the deftly creased folds, his smile widening as he read the awaiting words:

_If you want the final clue, you will find it where you found the first.  
See you soon~_

One shortcut later, and any coherent thoughts Stretch had remaining fled as he took in a most welcoming sight draped across his bed. 

He swallowed heavily.

"Welcome home, Honey," you told him.

Almost breathless, he gulped, taking far longer to form an intelligent reply than he should have as his eyes trailed down to what was very obviously his last clue. The realization you had likely been _wearing_ most of that outfit at some point during the day did him no favors. "welcome home, indeed."

You just smirked, lolling your head back with a cocksure glint to your eyes as you mused playfully. "Well? Don't you want to read your last message and get your big surprise?"

Stretch's mind was nearly ready to explode. There was a bigger surprise than having you in all of your nearly bare glory on his bed, looking at him the way a fish in Hotland would look at a cup of water? He found his feet shuffling across the floor without his volition, his own weight sinking onto the bed until he could feel the heat from your own body threatening to rival that coming off his own bones. He glanced down, searching with his eyes but finding nothing. "uh, where...?"

A finger crooked beneath his chin and tilted his head up.

Oh, those eyes could only spell trouble, and he was beyond ensorcelled now.

Your smirk widened and he felt a hand moving up to your hip, the familiar smooth texture of paper beneath fabric folded thin lying hidden beneath the silken fabric. The rumble of your chuckling made the very magic within his bones pop and crackle with electric fervor.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"


End file.
